A plug connector for a conductor is known which connects a multi-core individual conductor in which one end is firmly coupled to a pin contact or a socket contact. As seen for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-130556, the connector consists of a pin contact or socket contact (40) including an individual conductor (46) inserted in a contact chamber (31), which is oriented along a retention body (30) and opened halfway, the retention body (30) is inserted in a connector sleeve (3) surrounding the retention body (30), the connector sleeve (3) is constructed by a first connector portion (10) and a second connector portion (15), both the connector portions (10, 15) are disposed on a retention sleeve (20) opened on both sides, and the pin contact or socket contact (40) oriented in the contact chamber (31) of the retention body (30) is fixed using a longitudinal rib (24) properly disposed in the retention sleeve (20).
However, in the above connection structure, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-130556, the pin contact 40 is connected to a lead wire of a cable 44 and is supported by the retention body 30 while assembled one by one from an outer circumferential surface side. Therefore, unfortunately, the positions of the pin contacts 40 are easily deviated from each other in an axial center direction, a desired high frequency property is hardly obtained, and it takes a lot of time to adjust the positions of the pin contacts 40.
In view of the foregoing, a connector is desired, in which the positioning of the terminal is accurately and easily performed and the desired high frequency property is obtained.